Problem: With all angles measured in degrees, the product $\prod_{k=1}^{45} \csc^2(2k-1)^\circ=m^n$, where $m$ and $n$ are integers greater than 1. Find $m+n$.

Let $x = \cos 1^\circ + i \sin 1^\circ$. Then from the identity\[\sin 1 = \frac{x - \frac{1}{x}}{2i} = \frac{x^2 - 1}{2 i x},\]we deduce that (taking absolute values and noticing $|x| = 1$)\[|2\sin 1| = |x^2 - 1|.\]But because $\csc$ is the reciprocal of $\sin$ and because $\sin z = \sin (180^\circ - z)$, if we let our product be $M$ then\[\frac{1}{M} = \sin 1^\circ \sin 3^\circ \sin 5^\circ \dots \sin 177^\circ \sin 179^\circ\]\[= \frac{1}{2^{90}} |x^2 - 1| |x^6 - 1| |x^{10} - 1| \dots |x^{354} - 1| |x^{358} - 1|\]because $\sin$ is positive in the first and second quadrants. Now, notice that $x^2, x^6, x^{10}, \dots, x^{358}$ are the roots of $z^{90} + 1 = 0.$ Hence, we can write $(z - x^2)(z - x^6)\dots (z - x^{358}) = z^{90} + 1$, and so\[\frac{1}{M} = \dfrac{1}{2^{90}}|1 - x^2| |1 - x^6| \dots |1 - x^{358}| = \dfrac{1}{2^{90}} |1^{90} + 1| = \dfrac{1}{2^{89}}.\]It is easy to see that $M = 2^{89}$ and that our answer is $2 + 89 = \boxed{91}$.